


You Can’t Fight the Friction

by I_Just_Give_Up_By_Now



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Sentence Story, Porn Without Plot, Writer continuity is not a thing, blame the late night group chat, smut fic AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Just_Give_Up_By_Now/pseuds/I_Just_Give_Up_By_Now
Summary: Tyler can’t sleep, and his thoughts are drifting to a certain sexy space elf.......Another smut fic. You can blame this on the same group chat except we all wrote it this time. Each sentence was a different person so continuity isn’t a thing. Enjoy the mess!!!
Relationships: Kaliis Gilwraeth/Tyler Jones, Tyler/Kal
Kudos: 12





	You Can’t Fight the Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am ruining yet another one of my favourite songs with this title from Friction by Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> Dedicated to the one who missed out.

One sentence story time! Cause we’re bored and want to f*ck (LANGUAGE!) something up. 

Rules:

You must write a whole sentence using any form of grammar but must only be one sentence. Nothing is forbidden. Everything is permitted. (Please for the love of god no smut)  
EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED!! (PLEASE GOD NO WHY) (CURSED)  
—

Tyler scanned his uni glass in his bunk, the blue light bouncing off the ceiling - faintly illuminating the room.  
It was late- at least according to the station time in the top corner of his uniglass- and he knew he should have been asleep at least a hour ago.  
He is vaguely aware of snoring drifting from the room closest to his and he sighs, knowing he won’t get much sleep tonight; and rises, moving towards the door to the common area.   
The door slides open and reveals the grey space that is the common room for Tyler’s squad.  
His scarred eyebrow raises in a mixture of vague amusement and surprise when he notices the figure sitting rigidly in one of the common room seats.  
In the dim light he can’t see who it is until he moves closer - doing so reveals an eyeful of {sexy space elf} Slydrathi warrior; and he is aware of Kal’s violet eyes meeting his.   
Tyler stands for a moment until gesturing to the seat beside the Tank, to which Kal responds by drawing the seat out.  
Tyler takes it as an invitation, sinking into the seat gratefully, “Can’t sleep?” He offers.  
Tyler internally screams. What the fuck kind of cliche sentence starter was that?  
The pair know better than small talk, and don’t want to wake the other members of Squad 312.  
An unsettled silence settles between them- in which Tyler takes a moment to admire the Syldrathi’s physique through the gloom.  
Tyler can just catch Kal eying him down as well and his mind drifts to the time that they-   
An unbidden image rises to his head.   
“I was just thinking of the time we had to get out of that server room,” Tyler whispers into the room, careful not to show interest in Kal.  
It was Kal’s turn to raise a skeptical eyebrow, his lips twitching into what could be the ghost of a smile at the memory.  
Kal looks at Tyler for a moment before he smirks, “Clearly you were thinking a little…. more than what actually happened.”   
Kal was still trying to understand what Ty meant but unable to hide the faint shade of violet on the tips of his ears.  
Tyler Jones did not indulge in mortal fun- or so Scarlett had constantly reminded- but thinking of Kal was maybe his sweetest sin.  
He stopped for a second to think what his course of action would be- should he give in?   
Tyler shifted his head to face Kal’s, who reciprocated the movement - their eyes locked in a silent gaze.  
A brief flicker of doubt curled itself in Kal’s gut, tilting his head away. “Should we really be engaging in such things, sir-”  
A burst of confidence overcame Tyler, and he moved forward- one hand cupping Kals cheek and the other drifting….. south, “It’s only natural, we’ve been out on the run for so long now and we both have.. let’s say needs that need to be fulfilled”   
Kal’s ears were a deep purple at this point, but he did not resist.  
His mind pleaded for him to give in to Tyler's touch- after all, all he would need to do would be to tilt his head.  
“Would it help if I ordered you?” Tyler’s eyes are alight.  
“With all due respect… sir. I want this.” Kal smirked, moving his lips closer to Tyler’s.  
The kiss at the server room had been rushed- a last ditch effort to save their skin- but there was no rush in this kiss, only the steady ache of longing with each brush of their lips.  
Tyler pushes forward, his hand dipping under the waistband of Kal’s pants, but Kal stops him; with a quick movement their positions are reversed and Kal is the one in charge.   
Tyler holds back a kiss for a moment, glancing down at Kal’s advances - only to resume their passionate exchange.  
Kal's hands wandered, tracing up underneath Tyler's shirt and along the fine ridges of his abdominal muscles.  
Tyler almost starts to moan then and there- not being as sexually active as his sister.  
Tyler was the best Alpha of his year, and the last time he did it with someone was before he officially became a legionnaire - it was unfamiliar ground.  
Unfamiliar ground or not, Tyler was not ashamed to say he was enjoying the attention- or, maybe he was, he would not be caught dead saying that.  
Kal’s wandering hands stopped only to rid Tyler of his shirt.   
One shifted to Ty’s belt, unbuckling it and the other, slowly unbuttoning his perfectly ironed overshirt as they continued to kiss.  
Tyler's hands tugged at Kal's own garments, a grin gracing his face as their lips split apart. "It's only fair," he murmured.  
They tugged at each other’s pants, the standard issue uniform giving way easily to their persistent hands, the material moving just right-   
{So like dicks amiright fellas.}  
Kal could feel Tyler right through his pants, but not enough to incite anything serious.  
Tyler's lips once again parted from Kal's, now slick and beestung, only to replace them against the Syldrathi's neck.  
Tyler almost laughs as he stands, snagging Kals hand and dragging him back to his room.  
The door accepts the pair and closes behind them as they move slowly towards Tyler's bunk, still neatly made from that morning.  
The two of them stumble blindly- pushing and pulling each other over to the soft surface- the second Tyler's back hit the mattress an infectious grin broke out over his face, the faintest trace of a giggle dancing through the air.  
Kal smirks as he leans in close, lips on Tyler’s neck and hands exploring as far as he can reach.   
Sure Tyler was strong, he knew that - but Kal was 6”4, all muscle, and trained from )age) to be a tank.   
Tyler's wondered if that was something he was into- as he trailed a hand over Kal's chest to grip at the back of his neck he decided yes, that was a definite yes.  
Somehow Tyler managed to flip Kal down to the bed and suddenly he was on top- in control of the situation again; he idly wonders if this is also something that he is into and looking at Kals eyes beneath him he decides that yes, this is also a definite yes.   
With their shirts gone, Tyler only has one obstacle left between the two, his hands snake down to Kal’s waistline and his head follows, maintaining eye contact with Kal as the belt clicks and releases.  
Tyler places feather light kisses in a trail down Kal's torso, shooting him a well timed wink before tugging Kal's slacks all the way off.  
He maintains his eye contact as he uses his teeth to tear off Kals boxers.   
Kal can only smirk as he realises what is about to happen, his member rising free from its cage, snaking upright from the teasing that Ty had just subjected him to.  
Tyler sighs, hand tracing up the inside of Kal's thighs and up the underside of his length. "We left our shirts outside, you know," he muses.  
Kal gives a laugh, breathless with anticipation. “I think we can get them later.”  
Tyler finally gives into the anticipation, running his tongue up from the base to the violet head of Kal’s member, twitching in response.  
When Tyler finally takes him in his mouth, Kal let's out a groan, back arching as he covers his mouth; it's a noise Tyler wants to hear again.  
Tyler uses every trick he knows just so he can hear that sound again, and Kal is almost coming apart at the seams.   
Kal lets out muffled moans as Tyler bobs up and down in his view, a sight he would never forget - coming closer to the edge he grasps Ty’s blonde hair and forces it deeper down his throat.  
Tyler stills, easing Kal's iron grip as he releases his member with a sly grin and the drip of saliva on his lips. "Not yet."  
Kal looks lazily down at him, only just out of breath, “Why ever not?”   
Tyler was careful not to let Kal down, he kept one hand on his shaft, stroking it slowly as Kal returned from his daze.  
Tyler smiled sweetly in response, "For fun," he remarked, pressing a kiss to Kal's hip.  
Kal groaned and pushed upwards, chasing the friction that Tyler was denying him.   
Tyler had had his fun, and finally gave in to what Kal wanted - taking it as deep as he could drove Kal over the edge, shooting his load straight into Tyler’s throat.  
A broken gasp escaped the Syldrathi as he shuddered, eyes rolling back; Tyler sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Tyler looks at the sticky mess on the back of his hand and winces, trying to rub it off onto the sheets.   
As Kal rises onto his elbows, he can only say one thing to Tyler - “My turn”.  
Tyler is more than willing to submit to Kal's burning violet gaze, easing himself back against the pillow- he waves his hands nonchalantly down his body, grinning at the uncertain Syldrathi before him.  
Tyler has a quip on the tip of his tongue, when he is startled by a slow clapping from the doorway.   
“Nice job, Bee-bro, I knew you’d land the hottest Syldrathi in the whole legion.”  
Tyler and Kal have long since turned their respective shades or crimson and violet, only managing to gape at the grinning red-head who leant nonchalantly against the doorframe to Tyler's dorm- their uniform shirts clutched in her fist promptly thrown at them.  
Kal doesn’t manage to catch his.


End file.
